Oliver Stark
Oliver Howard Stark is the son of Anthony Edward Stark and Hannah Phoebe Stark (nee Even) Background Oliver Stark is the first born of Anthony Edward Stark and Hannah Phoebe Stark born 9 minutes before his younger brother Casey. Oliver had an pretty happy childhood marked by four siblings including the triplets Anthony Vivian and Penelope. However being the son of Ironman and Agent 76 herself Oliver had been put under an training program since an young age. At 9 Oliver discover his telekinetic powers and control them with the help pf Hannah abd Howard Even his grandfather. Oliver showed an genius intellect since he was young being able to speak before even being 1 year old. Due to his intellect Oliver entered several universities and graduated in advance. Oliver had showed interest in becoming an agent of MISS since teens but was forbid by his parents his father thought he wasn't mature enough and his mother didn't want her kids to be an agent. Oliver had worked to show his parents that he was worthy. Civil War: Secret Invasion Coming soon... Personality Young Oliver had shown to be very honest and vocal as being very confident. He showed his smart and logic since very young and had been described as being very bolt and audacious. At his teens Oliver was immature enjoying life girls and parties but despite this was motivated and focused on his goal. With time Oliver became more mature and responsible and an leader. He had shown to be a very charismatic person. Very confident he has the gift to listen to people and to read them. However he is also capable of manipulation using his analyse skills to use any information to an personal motive, his confidence can go to the arrogance and cocky and lead him to be stubborn and overly sure of himself. Oliver always put priorty and mission succes first quit to let people behind unless those people are close to him. He is also very logic and rarely let his feelings go between him and his purpose. He seems to be very caring of family and friends and able to show guenine affection and is very expressive of emotions outside of professional environment. Oliver had shown to be an playboy who had an certain confidence in his skills with the opposite gender but also being of an polite man preferring one night stand rather than playing with many girls at once. He quote himself as an playman meaning he is not an amateur playboy nor an womanizer but admit to have no problem to having an long list of adventures. Apperance Oliver is tall 6ft-6ft1 white skinned with green eyes and dark cherry red hair inherited from Hannah. He is quite muscular but slender at the same always wearing chic casual clothes. Oliver looks is due to his genes and the fact that he actually take care of himself getting facial exfoliation twice a month at least and having an strict gym program in plus of his combat training. Oliver seems to have no problem to nejy fast food but had been show to not being addicted nor consuming them on a regular basis and had been said to drank 3 to 8 bottles of water a day. Oliver also wear Gucci, Dior, and haute couture but also wore moe casual clothes like shirts and jeans. He seems to wore majorly red black, green navy blue and grey and rarely white yellow and orange. He do have collection of watches platinum,gold,white gold etc... Suits Oliver's first suit consits in all black jumpsuit who's material is hard to describe mix between kevlar polyester and some other tissues. On one arm MISS symbol is patched and on the other an personalized symbol is patched Oliver's being an cherry blossom looking desing in the middle of an arc reactor. Oliver's second suit is an grey jumpsuit with black parts (ribs level ) similar to the first one completely neutal with no design. Oliver's third suit is an red iron suit similar to Iron Man armor but being more jumspuit like and more body close without being body thigh. It's recover by an light metal like armor on. His white mask cover half of his face letting his eyes and hair at see but protecting nose and ears. It's also has an AIM. Oliver's fourth and final suit is similar to the third but have an cyborg like connection with Oliver's arms allowing him to directly combine his energy to an arc reactor energy amplifying his attack. Its dark red and black . The design is the same except that the casque cover the whole head it also able to amplifying Oliver's strength and speed. It posses its own more developed AIM. It also synchronize with Ben an jet that Oliver had created himself. It also have an arc reactor and an multi environment adapt including an universal translating system. The AIM also have an body based recongnizing system designed by both Tony and Oliver able to detect Oliver very own body signature. It's also can alterate thing like the suit inner temperature or adapate to other environment. However Oliver is at risk because Arc energy and his own can surchage thus damaging him. It also has an data base on over 89 country 45 tribes 22 alien races and it on constent progress. Relationhsips Coming soon Powers and Skills Coming soon